


Lady Liberty

by deerna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Illustrated, Jesse Genji and Sombra are Gabe's kids, Kid Fic, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: Gabriel smiled, a bit tightly, and turned his hand to squeeze Jack’s. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us to New York for three weeks,” he finally said. “I know it’s a lot I’m asking- you’d be stuck with the three pests all day while I’m at work, but I got them to pinky swear they’ll be on their best behaviour-”“You gotOliviato pinky swear?” Jack asked, appropriately impressed, making Gabe grin.





	Lady Liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/gifts), [albioncheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jack Morrison and the Three Kids From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012527) by [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv). 



> This fic was written for the challenge Scavengers Hunt at Landedifandom for the prompt #06:  
> 
> 
> La Statua della Libertà/ _Statue of Liberty_

“I’m really glad you accepted to come over on such short notice, Jack,” Gabriel told him, glancing over his shoulder as he shuffled around the kitchen, putting on the kettle and pulling a couple of mugs and a tin of cookies out of the cabinet. 

“Don’t mention it,” Jack reassured him, sitting back at the kitchen table, eyes running over the line of Gabriel’s shoulders and the way his shirt stretched around his back muscles, down the tight tuck of his trim waist. “You know I’m always happy to see you and the kids.” 

Gabriel snorted. “I can believe that you’re happy to see me,” he said, turning around to put the cookies on the table, hip cocked and a teasing smile on his lips. “I believe you less when you say that you’re happy to see the three little gremlins- but you’re very sweet to say that.”

“Just because they make me fear for my life from time to time it doesn’t mean I don’t like them,” Jack joked, taking a cookie. “They’re fun, when they’re not actively trying to murder me.”

“That’s how they show their love, unfortunately,” Gabe sighed, deadpan, pouring hot tea in two mugs, offering one to Jack. “Sugar?”

“Ah, no, it’s fine.” He took a bite of his cookie, while he waited for the tea to cool down a little. It was pretty good, with lots of chocolate chunks and a slightly chewy consistency. “You mentioned that you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Ah, yes.” Gabriel sat down, curling his hands around his own mug. “I don’t know if you remember Amélie? I think I told you about her.”

“Your friend from Paris who lives in New York? Yeah, I remember her.” 

“Yes, her. Well.” Gabe interrupted himself and sighed. “She’s going back to Paris next month for an emergency- nothing to worry about, just a mess with some paperwork and some aunt’s property? I don’t know.” He gestured with his hand vaguely. “It wouldn’t be a problem, if I hadn’t accepted a job in New York right around the week she’s leaving.”

“I… see?” Jack politely interjected, though he didn’t quite understand what that had to do with anything.”

“Sombra absolutely _adores_ Amélie, and Genji and Jesse are well behaved enough around her, so I planned to leave the kids with her while I was working on the project, but since she won’t be in town-” Gabriel suddenly looked away, rubbing a hand down his goatee in a nervous gesture. “The idea I had-” he interrupted himself, and looked back at him, right in the eyes. “Look, you don’t have to accept, I just thought that we could stay a week longer and make a vacation of it, but I know the kids can be a bit of a handful, if you don’t feel like it I wouldn’t ask you to-”

“Gabriel,” Jack gently stopped his rambling, reaching out to take his hand across the table. “Take a deep breath and just spit it out,” he encouraged him. 

Gabriel smiled, a bit tight, and turned his hand to squeeze Jack’s. “I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us to New York for three weeks,” he finally said. “I know it’s a lot I’m asking- you’d be stuck with the three pests all day while I’m at work, but I got them to pinky swear they’ll be on their best behaviour-”

“You got _Olivia_ to pinky swear?” Jack asked, appropriately impressed, making Gabe grin.

“It’s really a big deal for Jesse, so she was amenable,” he explained, fishing his phone from his pocket with his other hand, and starting to swipe the screen with his finger. “He’s always wanted to go, but it’s hard to organize a trip like that with three kids. I didn’t want to get their hopes up this time around either, but Genji sneaked on me like the tiny, sneaky ninja he is, right while I was on the phone with Amélie and I just couldn’t- ah here it is. This was Jesse’s reaction when he found out about the trip.” 

He pushed the phone across the table and turned it around so Jack could see. On the screen was a picture of Jesse, wrapped in what looked like the throw blanket that usually rested on his bed, a crooked Burger King crown perched on his head and a melting ice cream cone in his hand, arm raised in triumph and an excited grin spread on his face. 

  
(by [albioncheshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albioncheshire/pseuds/albioncheshire))

Jack couldn’t help but grin. “He’s adorable. He’s supposed to be Lady Liberty?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel laughed, before glancing down at the picture with unabashed _affection_ all over his face and locking the device. Jack couldn’t help but smile a bit. “He smeared ice cream all over the sofa in the living room, but his excitement was so infectious I couldn’t even scold him.”

“I can’t wait to see his face when he sees the real thing,” Jack said, grin growing larger when Gabriel’s head snapped in his direction. “Yeah, Gabriel. I will come with you.”

“Don’t you want to think about it a little? I mean, of course I’m gonna pay for everything so you don’t need to worry about that, but I guess you’ll have to call work-” 

“I can take a few weeks off, it’s been forever since I went on vacation, nobody’s going to begrudge me for that,” Jack reassured him, tightening his grasp on Gabe’s hand. “I’d love to come, if you’ll have me, and if Jesse doesn’t mind too much about me being there.” 

Gabriel laughed. “He actually likes you very much, he’s just taking his role of protector of the household _very_ seriously. He’s very happy to have someone who actually knows what the hell he’s talking about when he recites one of his cowboy movies line by line.” 

“Well, then, it’s a deal,” Jack said, grabbing his mug lifting it in a toast.

Gabriel laughed, took the mug from his hand to put it on the table, and pulled him in in a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
